A Tail to Tell
by katielovesglee
Summary: 3 girls from Canada move to Australia together, and they come across Mako Island, and something unexpected happens. Read more
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys, it's "katielovesglee" . I know that it's been such a long time since I've updating, but I'm back now, but I won't be continuing my crossover **_

_**So here's the first chapter of my new series.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Chapter 1

Katelyn's POV

"Mom, please tell me again why we have to move to Australia?

My mom turned around from making supper and said, "Because your dad was transferred there for work."

"And I have to leave my friends because of that"

"Actually honey, your father and I were talking with Alexis and Cerena's parents, and we have come to an agreement that Cerena, Alexis and their parents are coming with us to Australia!

I stared at my mom in shock! I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Oh my gosh! I have to go IM (message) them! Thank you so much!" Then I went up and hugged my mother, I was so happy!

I quiclkly ran up the stairs to my room, and grabbed my laptop and flopped on my bed and opened Windows Live and requested video chat for both Alexis and Cerena.

" Hey, did your guy's parents tell you yet?"

" Yeah! Alexis and I were just talking about it! We're so excited!" said Cerena

" I know! The beach, the ocean… cute Australian boys!

"Hahahaha"

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow ."

I headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and after that I headed back into my bedroom and looked at my phone, and saw that my boyfriend Cory had just texted me.

_Hey Babe_

_Hey _

_You wanna hang out tonight since your leaving for Australia tomorrow?_

_Ya_

_K, see you in 5 3_

_3_

About 5 minutes later, Cory knocked on the door, and I went to go answer it.

"Hey let's go to my room."

Cory followed me to my room, and once we were in there, we sat on my bed and started talking to each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you're in Australia!

"I know! I wish you could come with me!

"I'll Skype you every night!"

Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss

I was going to miss him so much!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys , it's "katielovesglee." I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how short Chapter 1 was, but this chapter is definitely going to be longer _

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 2

**Cerena's POV**

Alexis and I were at Katelyn's house discussing the move to Australia, and from what Katelyn's mom said, we would be living next to each other! We were super excited!

"Are you two packed already?" said Katelyn

Alexis and I nodded.

"Girls, it's time to leave for the airport." said Katelyn's mom

"Ok!" We grabbed our suitcases and met our parents downstairs, and once everyone was ready, we headed out the door to the airport.]

**Katelyn's POV**

At the Airport

While waiting for our flight, I was listening to my music; the song playing was "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. I absolutely love that song!

"All passengers flying to Australia, please head to Door A." said one of the flight attendants (**I've never actually been on a plane before, so I don't know what they would say **;))

We picked up our bags, and just before we got there, I heard someone call my name, and then I turned around and saw Cory running towards me.

"I had to see you before you left." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Last call for Australia."

"Go, Skype me as soon as you get there!"

"I will! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

I quickly ran to my parents, and we headed onto the plane.

14 Hours Later

We finally made it to Australia! I'm so excited to go to the beach with Alexis and Cerena!

On the way to our house, Cory started texting me.

_Hey Babe, I miss you already!_

_I know! Me too! I wish you could have come!_

_I know! (L)_

_Ok, I'll call u when I get to the house. _

_Ok._

½ Hour later

We were driving down a street, and then we pulled into a driveway, when we stopped, I took out my earphones and looked up from my iPod Touch.

What I saw in front of me amazed me! The house was huge!

As soon as I got out the car, I saw Alexis and Cerena with their parents drive to their houses, and as soon as they parked, I ran over to them with excitement.

"I can't believe this is where we're living!" said Alexis

"I know!"

"I have an idea! Let's go to the beach." said Cerena

"Ok" Alexis and I said

When we found our suitcases, we looked for our bathing suits, quickly got changed, and then all three of us headed to the beach.

At the Beach

Alexis, Cerena and I were lying on our beach towels, and then we heard Alexis's phone go off.

Alexis then sat up and read the text.

_Hi Honey, it's mom, I just wanted to let you know that you have to be home at 6:30 for supper._

_Ok, we'll be home by then._

_Ok, love you_

_Love you too._

**Alexis's POV**

"I have an idea!"

"What?" said Katelyn and Cerena

"Why don't we take a boat out to the ocean?"

"Sure!"

We headed to the docks and asked the man in charge, and after we gave him the money, we took the boat. We were pretty lucky, because Alexis knows how to drive a boat.

So we hopped in the boat, Alexis turned on the ignition, and after that we were off!

30 minutes later

Just our luck, the boat ran out of gas. But luckily there were oars in the boat.

"Why don't we go to that island over there, and we can use the oars to get there.

"Sure."

20 minutes later

After getting to the island, we took our cell phones out to try to get reception.

"No bars" said Cerena

"Neither do we."

"We should try to get to higher ground." I said

"I agree." said Katelyn

**Cerena's POV**

So we started walking further into the island, and after a while it started to get dark. Alexis saw higher ground so we went to follow her.

" Oh come on, no bars!" said Alexis

" Here let me- ahhh!" All of a sudden Katelyn fell into a hole.

"Katelyn! Are you ok?" said Alexis

"Yeah I'm fine!" said Katelyn

"Here grab our han- ahhh!" Then all of a sudden Alexis and I fell in.

"You two ok?" said Katelyn

" We're fine." said Alexis

"Look, over there, I see stairs." I said

We all stood up, and walked up the stairs, and then Alexis said, "What's that?"

Katelyn and I turned around to see a pool of water in the middle of the room.

"Maybe that's our way out!"

"Let's try it" said Alexis

**Katelyn's POV**

I went under the water to see if there was a way out, and I was right. About a 30 second dive, and then we reached the ocean.

So then Alexis and Cerena jumped into the pool, when all of a sudden the water started bubbling, and I had this weird feeling inside me. Then about 10 seconds later it stopped!

"That was weird!" I said.

"I know, but we should get out of here." said Cerena

Then we all went underwater and came up to the ocean.

I saw flashing lights and then I saw a boat that said "Water Police" on the side. We sighed in relief and swam to them, and knew we were safe and on our way home.

The Next Day

I woke up, and went to take a bath, and after a few seconds when I was wet, I couldn't see my legs! But what I saw shocked me! I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

End of Chapter 2 

_**Ooh! Cliffhanger. Sorry to end it this way, but I thought it would be a good idea to explain what had happened in the next chapter. Which I plan on updating by the end of the week, so stay tuned! And Review! **_


	3. Update

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey Guys, it's katielovesglee. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just wanted to make a little update.**_

_**But I just wanted to say something. I'm sorry for making the story go to fast, but when I was writing the first 2 chapters, I found it a bit hard to explain what was happening to Alexis, Katelyn and Cerena, but I promise I'll try to explain better and not make the story go to fast . Thanks for your support!**_

_**Katielovesglee**_

_**Here's a little sneak peek from the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I continued to stare at myself in shock! _Is this even possible?_ I thought to myself. Where my legs should be right now, was replaced with fish scales, and where my feet should be was replaced with a fish fin!

_**Sorry it was so short, I just didn't want to spoil to much. But stay tuned for Chapter 3!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hi Everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but all of a sudden I got CRAZY busy! I just had my cousin Adam's wedding, then my sister's birthday party, and now school, but I finally updated!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Previously on "A Tail to Tell"**_

_I woke up, and went to take a bath and after a few seconds when I was wet, I couldn't see my legs! But what I saw shocked me! I couldn't believe what I was seeing!_

(Now let's continue)

I continued to stare at myself in shock! _Is this even possible? _I thought to myself. Where my legs should be right now were replaced with fish scales, and where my feet should be was a fish fin!

I tried to push myself out of the tub a couple of times, but I found it really hard to since this tail of mine was pretty heavy to move. I pushed with all my force, and finally got myself out of the bathtub. I then flopped onto the floor, which hurt because I had just landed on tile flooring. I then propped myself over, so I could see my tail. I have to be dreaming! So I pinched myself just to make sure, but it hurt when I did, so I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Maybe since I was wet when I grew my tail, I could dry myself off, and see if it will go away." I said quietly to myself.

I found the towel I was going to use to dry myself after my bath and automatically started drying myself off. When I had completely finished drying myself, my tail went away. I sighed in relief.

How did this happen? I got up from the floor, and walked in the hallway to my room, and sat on my bed, thinking for about 5 minutes until I figured it out.

"I got it." I said to myself "The pool from last night! No wonder I felt strange when the pool was bubbling." But Alexis and Cerena were in the pool with me last night too! What if they have tails too? I had to call them. I found my Blackberry in my room and dialed Alexis and Cerena's numbers.

"Come to my house right now! We need to talk!

"Ok" they both said

About 2 minutes later, I heard the door bell ring. I ran down the stairs, and opened the door to see Alexis and Cerena on their iPods, and looked away from them when they saw me.

"Hey guys, let's go to my room." I said. Then they followed me up to my room and once we were in there, we sat on my bed, then Alexis started talking.

"So what did you want us here for?" she said

"Well, I wanted to show you two something, but first, I need to ask you something." I said

"Ok, what?" said Cerena

"In the pool last night, at the island, did you feel weird, while we were in the water?" I said

"Come to think of it, I did, but I don't know why." said Cerena.

"Me either." said Alexis

"Ok, I think I know why, come with me." I said, then I led them into the bathroom. Luckily no one was here to see this, except for Alexis and Cerena.

Then I grabbed a cup of water, and carefully sat down without spilling any. Then I poured some water onto my leg. Then about 10 seconds later, I popped my tail. Then I looked up to Alexis and Cerena, and saw them stare at shock, at what they were seeing. When Cerena was able to come up with words, she started to talk.

"How is this possible?" she said

" I think it has something to do with the pool on that island from last night." I said "Remember when I asked you if you had felt strange last night, while in the pool?"

"You think that's what made this happen?" asked Alexis

"Yeah, and I think you two are also mermaids." I said

"Well, let's take a look and see." said Cerena

So Cerena walked over to the sink, and when Alexis walked over, she splashed herself and Alexis, and 10 seconds later, they ended up falling on the tile flooring, as their tails appeared.

" I knew it!" I said.

"Ok, this is freaky!" said Alexis

"I know! Here, catch." I said as I passed a towel to Alexis and Cerena, then we all dried ourselves off, and then our legs reappeared.

We stood up, and then I started to talk.

"Well, now that we know about this, we need to be very careful around water, because we don't want our tails to pop, when we out somewhere, especially if there are people there." I said

"Agreed!" said Alexis and Cerena

I then led them out of the bathroom to my bedroom, and we sat on my bed.

"Don't you think we should, at least tell someone, I mean it would be easier if someone knew, like our parents-" Cerena said before I interrupted her.

"No Cerena, we can't risk having our secret blown, we could end up being science experiments, or something."

"Yeah, I see your point.." she said. " Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"So do I." said Alexis.

"Ok, agreed." I said

End of Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much, for being patient for this chapter, I know it took a while for me to update, but thank you for bearing with me, and waiting, I'm planning on updating by the weekend, so stay tuned! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**katielovesglee **_


	5. Author's Note :

Author's Note!

**Hi Everyone, I know I haven't updated in a very long time! I'm sorry for that, it's just I've been really busy with school, I recently just signed up for my school's production of "The Music Man", so I've been very busy with that. Also my friend Melanie and I are getting ready to make a make-up channel on YouTube, and it would be great if you could watch our videos, when we get the channel up and running! I am planning on updating sometime this week. I have the chapter written, I just honestly haven't had time to put it up, so again, thank you for being so patient! I'll definitely try to update soon! **

**Sincerely**

**-katielovesglee **


	6. Another AN:

Update: Sorry!

_**Hi Everyone, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry it's taking so long for me to update my story, it's just it's getting really close to the end of the semester, I've already done my Drama exam, I just need to finish my History, Cooking, and Science exams, I hope you all understand, I've just been really busy studying, and for those of you in high school like me, you know exactly how it is. So…. bear with me, I promise you guys, **__**I WILL**__** update right after my last exam, which is this coming Friday! Thank you for all your support, and I will update very soon!**_

_**Oh! P.S, My friend Melanie and I have our very own YouTube Channel. We're both very into makeup and hair, so we thought it'd be a good idea to make our own makeup channel! It would be great if you could check it out, and possibly subscribe?**_

_**Thanks! It would really mean a lot!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**katielovesglee**_


End file.
